Childbirth Is Painful So Respect Your Mom
by sharaswatithegoddes
Summary: Child birth is painful but it's worth it for you will finally met your child.


**Child Birth Is Painful So Respect Your Mom**

* * *

"AHW! IT HURTS!" Kouka yelled in what seemed like a hundred times.

Kouka is a cold and silent type of woman. She is quite strong as well. But, unfortunately, everyone has a limit of how much pain they could take. Everyone, including her.

"kouka, it's okay. Just a little bit more push, okay?" Kankou tried to comfort his wife. If only there was a machine that could transfer the pain of childbirth to the husbands he would take it. Seeing his wife in pain hurt him. What's worse is that he can't do something about it.

Kouka's moans and groans are so heartbreaking to hear that he actually thought that she might not make it. He tried to calm himself and prayed that the worse thing will never happen. He tried to be brave because his wife is very vulnerable right now and she could only depend on him.

Kankou puts a reassuring hand on his wife's forehead and wiped the sweat away. This is the least thing he could do. Kouka let out a pained smile to his actions; he too smiles lovingly in return. But her smile gets wiped off her lips when she feels a very painful tug inside of her. Kouka let out a pained groan. It's been 4 hours already and the baby is still not coming out.

"She was losing too much blood, she might not make it!" the midwife announced. Kankou feels like he had been punched in the gut. He was starting to panic. His greatest fear will come true. He will lose her, he will lose her, he will lose her…

Kouka holds her husband's hand and looks at him with an unreadable expression. The dread, panic, anger and fear immediately disappear when he locked his gaze with her. Kouka's face is way paler than her usual complexion, her brows frown, she was sweaty and she's haggard yet she remained beautiful.

"I… ugh.. will make… it" Kouka's voice is low and strained but the determination and bravery was evident on her emotions. It made Kankou falls deeper in love with this woman.

Kouka takes a huge, deep breath and push hard.

* * *

Kouka cradle the baby while humming. Her husband was hugging her closer to him.

"what are we gonna name him?" Kankou asked

"Kamui" replied Kouka

"Kamui" he repeated "what a unique name. Suits for a strong person" He commented. His wife didn't reply for she was busy poking the baby's little hands and toes. Kankou feels happy and contented to the sight.

"Hello, Kamui, Call me papi" Kankou poke at the chubby check of Kamui. "Be strong, okay? Protect mami while I'm gone." Kankou smiled gently and proudly when Kamui took a hold on his finger that was poking at his check and suck on it. Kankou would forever treasure the sight of his son tucked in a white blanket while his finger was in his mouth.

"kouka"

"hmm?"

"thank you for giving me a family." Kankou's voice is serious yet kind. It is rare for the yato too be gentle, especially him, who was a brutal man that goes head to head with the king of the yatos. But to her, he is sweet. He is different.

Kouka smiles and kisses him. A rare treat for him because she was always cold and never show affection openly.

"No, Kankou. Thank you for staying with me" She smiles dashingly. the couple sweet moments was ruined when Kamui peed unto his father.

* * *

 **Four years later**

"Child birth is really painful, Kamui" Kouka explained to her oldest child. "It's painful but it's worth it."

Kamui looks at his mother with a questioning gaze. 'how is it worth it when it's painful?' he ask himself.

Kouka chuckled at his son. She doesn't need to him to voice out his thoughts when she could read him clearly. Children is so predictable sometimes.

"It's worth it because childbirth makes you meet a new baby, Kamui" She places her hand to her bulging belly. Just a few more weeks and they could finally meet the new member of the family. "It creates a family" She added.

Kamui made an 'ohhh' sound. Satisfied to his new found knowledge.

"Kamui, be nice to woman, okay?" Kouka brushed the hairs that was covering his son's face. "Be nice to them because they created new life. A child"

"Okay! Be nice to woman! Got it!" Kamui made a salute pose to her mom which Kouka find amusingly cute.

"Oh, kamui! before I forgot" she picked up her gift which is a purple parasol and give it to her son.

"Happy Birthday." She said with a smile.

"Kamui let out a huge toothy smile and hug his mother.

"Thank you, mommy."

Kankou come back home several hours later with a cake and together they celebrated his fourth birthday.

 _END_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hello guys! thank you for taking your time to read this fanfiction! I truly appreciated it! I hope I made it clear that the setting of this story is before Kagura is born. Umibozo's real name is Kankou by the way. Happy Birthday Kamui!


End file.
